Romeo Shane
by Clumsygirlm
Summary: Mitchie is grounded and her mother forbids her to see Shane on a Friday night, but Shane decides he needs to see his Juliet. Smitchie!


**Haha, Hello readers! If you wanted to know, I thought of this while watching Step Up 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shakespeare or Camp Rock. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**Mitchie came rushing through the door. It was Friday night and she was going to meet up with Shane. They have been together for about 2 months now.

"Hi Mom." She said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey, how was school?" She replied placing down her knife, facing her.

"Schoolish. Nothing great." She shrugged.

"That is good to hear. So I was cleaning your room and found something interesting." Her mom smiled.

"Really what did you find?" Mitchie said not really listening.

Her mom went towards the counter and showed her a piece of paper that was crumpled up and nearly ripped apart.

And what was on the paper? Well there was a big fat, red…

"D!?" Her mother yelled, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration.

"With a plus." Mitchie replied with a sweet smile.

"Not buying it." She scolded.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Mom, it is not like I failed." She said trying to make matters better.

"Yes, but you were this close." She put her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart.

Mitchie stayed silent, staring at her dirty converse.

"That's it," Her mother shouted. "You are grounded."

"What?" Mitchie said looking up at her with a sad face.

"Starting tonight, you aren't going to see Shane." Her mother stated.

"What?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I am not changing my mind." She said continued making dinner.

"Ugh!" Mitchie stomped her way upstairs into her room.

She tossed her book bag aside and continued screaming into her pillow.

Just then, the tune of I _Need to Find You _filled the room.

"Shane." Mitchie whispered silently.

Her eyes shot open.

"Shane!" She scanned over the room to get her cell phone.

"Hello." Mitchie said.

"Hey, what time do I have to pick you up?" Shane asked.

"I don't think you have to." Mitchie sighed.

"Okay, then meet me at my house." He smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Shane," She held the phone between her shoulder and ear. "I can't see you tonight."

"Why? There is someone else, Isn't there?" Shane panicked.

"No, of course not. My mom saw my Geometry test and grounded me." She sat down on her bed.

"I told you not to hide it…" Shane scratched the back of his head.

"I should have listened." Mitchie replied.

Shane smirked. "I was right."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Well, since you didn't listen, you got Karma."

"You have to make it worse?" She plopped down onto her bed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Mitchie, off the phone! You know you aren't allowed. Tell Shane you are not meeting him tonight!" Mitchie's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I am hanging up!" Mitchie replied.

"Wow, she is mad." Shane said.

"You heard that?" She giggled.

"Pretty much..yeah."

"Look, see you at school." She sighed.

"Okay, Bye."

He hung up.

Mitchie tossed her phone somewhere on her bed.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed into a pillow.

* * *

Shane sighed.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Nate said walking into his room.

"Mitchie can't come tonight. She is grounded." He explained.

"Oh, her mom found the test." Nate said understanding.

"No, really." Shane said rather pissed.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you two went out last week instead of studying." Nate replied.

"Oh, really what did you get on the test?" Shane asked.

"An A plus. " Nate smiled.

"Oh joy." Shane said.

"It is hanging on the fridge." Nate told him.

"Even better."

"Shane, there will be other days." Nate comforted him

"I suppose so.." Shane sighed.

"Hey, it's like Romeo and Juliet." Nate chuckled.

"Huh?" Shane said.

"You know, Romeo and Juliet. Juliet can't see Romeo because of her parents. Romeo wants to see her." Nate explained.

Shane stared at him.

"Shakespeare, we are reading it at school."

"I know. Hey, Romeo sneaks out to see Juliet right." Shane asked.

"Umm, yeah.." Nate shook his head.

Shane smiled.

"Please don't tell me." Nate looked at him with terror.

"Oh yeah." Shane looked at him.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Nate said terrified.

"Yes." Shane said driving to Mitchie's house.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Nate asked looking at Shane putting in a CD.

"I have to get in the Romeo Spirit." Shane said.

_Check yes Juliet. Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalkI won't go until you come outside_

"You are kidding me right?"

"Fine, oh fine." He said slipping in another CD.

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I knowThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I said_

Nate shut off the radio.

"No more music." He screamed.

"Fine."

"Now, what are you going to say to her." Nate asked.

"Umm Mitchie, oh Mitchie, oh how something Mitchie." He said.

Nate banged his head on the window. "You are doomed."

"We are here!" Shane squealed.

Shane parked the car around the corner and they snuck into Mitchie's yard.

Shane stood in the middle of the yard and gazed up at Mitchie's bedroom window.

Meanwhile, Nate was in a bush under her window.

"Now, throw a rock at her window." Nate whispered.

Shane picked up a big rock and threw it.

**_Thud._**

"Ouch." Nate yelled.

"Sorry." Shane bit his lip trying not to laugh.

He picked up another rock and threw it at her window.

"Perfect." Nate said.

He threw another.

Mitchie got off her bed and looked out the window.

"Shane?" She said opening the window.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, let down your hair." Shane yelled.

Mitchie looked at him confused.

"Wrong story moron!" Nate whispered.

"Oh, a little help here." Shane whispered back.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Nate whispered.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Shane yelled to Mitchie.

"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" Nate whispered.

"It is the East, and Mitchie is the sun!" Shane yelled.

"Oh Shane, Shakespeare. This is so romantic!" Mitchie yelled to him.

"I can take it from here." Shane told him.

"Okay, skip some parts. I am getting irritated in here." Nate said.

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off." Shane said perfectly.

"Oh, Shane." Mitchie said looking at him endearing.

"Come down Mitchie!" Shane said.

Mitchie climbed down the window grasping onto the tree branch. She went down and met up with Shane.

"I missed you." Mitchie hugged him.

"Same, lets go." Shane grabbed her hand.

They walked hand in hand towards the sidewalk.

"Have fun!" Nate said getting out of the bushes.

"Not so fast." Mrs. Torres came out of the house through the back door.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Shane gulped.

"Oh yeah, you two are so dead." Nate said.

Mrs. Torres glared at him.

"Sovereign, here lies the County Paris slain; And Romeo dead; and Juliet, dead before,Warm and new kill'd." Mrs. Torres said putting her hand on her hip.

"Busted." Nate said.

Mrs. Torres glared at him a gain.

"Sorry…"

"You two are so grounded! Shane, I am calling your parents." She said.

"Ha!" Nate yelled.

"You too." Mrs. Torres said.

Nate sighed.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and exchanged looks.

* * *

_One month later…._

"Well, we aren't grounded anymore." Shane said getting out of school.

"I know. Pick me up at seven." Mitchie said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She walked away with Caitlyn.

"Now, what did you learn?" Nate asked him.

"Never act like Romeo because it never works." Shane said.

"Exactly. On the bright side, we all passed our Shakespeare test." Nate replied.

"Yay?" Shane said.

Nate went next to him. "Do you want me to hang yours on the fridge?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Yay! Thanks Ariane for your help!**


End file.
